The Hidden Sadness
by cloudy.xmaix
Summary: Yamamoto always seem to be happy go lucky all the time. However, lately he's been different. Gokudera noticed it every time the raven haired tried to hide the situation from everyone else. What actually is bothering or happening to Yamamoto?
1. Target A: Shocking Event

Ring… ring….ring

Slowly, a hand reached out for the ringing alarm clock and stopped it before it starts snoozing. The sound of little birds chirping not so far away and the room felt chilly. He wanted to sleep a little longer but he remembered that today he have morning baseball practice. He forced his sleepy eyes to open and a familiar wooden ceiling came to sight with the morning sunray pierce through his silver curtain. Slowly he got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Sleepily, he stood in front of the mirror just above the sink and brushed his teeth while trying to stay awake. Now why was he feeling tired still after he slept? Oh… he suddenly recalled a few of the customer in the sushi restaurant his father owned decided to have an after party. For that, he had to stay up late, helping his father, serving the customers. Wearing just t-shirt and tracksuit, he kept his school uniform in his bag to change in later. Just before he leaves his room, he took a last check on his mirror.

He had short, spiky raven hair and his complexion was slightly brownish due to the games he played as an athlete. Tilting down his dark brown eyes and looking down to his clothing, he adjusted it so that it looked neat.

After satisfied, he grabbed his bag and went downstairs. His father, as usual, would wake up early and prepare his son's breakfast despite needed to prepare to open the shop. The young boy ate as fast as he can so he wouldn't be late for practice.

"Takeshi, slow down. It's bad for your digestion if you eat like that", His father, Tsuyoshi couldn't help but to worry, seeing his son eating so rapidly.

"It's okay, Dad. I'm sort of in a hurry." The young boy told his father with his usual cheeky smile and a stuffed mouth. "Thanks for the breakfast! See you soon!" He thanked his dad as soon as he took the last bite and start speeding out the door. Tsuyoshi could only watch him go out so quickly, thinking that his son is growing up so fast.

During morning practice, he always feel pumped up and always striving for best. He would always try to be better than yesterday. This determination is what makes him good at sports, especially in baseball. As soon as the practice is over, the coach waves his hand directly to him, instructing to come over.

"Yamamoto-kun, as usual, you always gets better and better. I know that you will do your best in the league games too. I have high hopes in you. Anyway, keep it up." With a huge smile on the coach's face, he patted on the shoulder of his leading student before walking out the field.

Of course, Yamamoto felt satisfied on his achievement, especially when the coach himself also sees his improvements. Since he is also done for the day, he held up his favorite bat and go change for class.

Before he could reach the changing room, there were a few girls gathering on the way. They probably are walking to class after seeing the boys practicing baseball.

"Hey… you know! My mom found out about Daiki! She insisted that he meet up with her." The girl who is in lead started a conversation. Yamamoto overheard it. Then the other girls snort in response.

"What? Your mother should respect your privacy!" said one of the girls. The girl agreed strongly.

"I know right?!" replied the girl as they walk further from his sight.

"Mother, huh?" The baseball player mumbled beneath his breath as he slowly tilts his head up to the sky. It is really blue and clear. As a plane flew by, he was still staring above. "Wished mine is still here…"

He was told that his mother passed away when he was younger due to poor health. For that, his father has been raising him and he really appreciates his father for that. Being both mother and father, the two of are very close and for that Yamamoto always consults his father whenever in trouble.

His wandering mind came back to his senses when a girl greeted her friend loudly. Slowly, he just shook off those thoughts and head for his classroom.

As soon as he stepped into the class, he could already see Gokudera, as usual, by Tsuna's side. Naturally, he went over to where his friends are and greeted them with his usual happy face.

"Yamamoto, good morning!" the brunette greeted him with a smile on his face as soon as he stood by them. "You had practice this morning?" the boy asked as he look down at Yamamoto's bat. Of course, Gokudera would just snort at him and looking pissed. Since the baseball player knew him all too well already, he wasn't bother by the half Italian attitude towards him.

As soon as the school bell rang, everybody went to their seats just before the homeroom teacher walks in.

It's just another day in Namimori Middle School where the classes go as usual, students being called out, to answer the questions teachers set for them. Yamamoto sat by the window seat and he could see there are some student are out on the field, playing soccer. He didn't realized that he has been looking out the window for too long until the teacher start calling him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi! I would appreciate if you were listening to me!" the teacher spoke in quite a loud voice that even it broke his day dreaming. Naturally he just smile away and apologized. The class burst into laughter after his cheery response and the teacher could only sigh.

What he didn't realize is that Gokudera is the only one not laughing yet he was staring at the raven haired.

After a few hours later, finally class ended for the day.

"Hhaaaahh….. I'm glad I didn't get called today….", Tsuna said it with a sigh of relieve as he placed his head against the table.

"Hahah…Feeling lucky huh?" Yamamoto said it with a smile on his face as he and Gokudera walks to where the boy is.

"Don't worry, 10th! Even if you were called, I will answer for you!" Said the self proclaimed right-hand man Gokudera with his right hand held high, gritted into a fist.

Yamamoto just smiled and put both hand at the back of his head. Together, the trio walked out of the school gate and until they reached a split road. From there, they parted since their houses are in opposite direction.

"Till' here then, 10th!" Gokudera bids Tsuna goodbye and they split into two groups. Since Yamamoto's sushi shop is on his way home, Gokudera always ended up walking with this friend of his.

Whenever the two both of them were together, Gokudera always love to brag and remind Yamamoto about his duty being Tsuna's right hand man. Like wise, the baseball freak would always just smile and nod his head saying, "Ya sure, sure…" Although from far Gokudera make it seem like they had an argument, the both of them are really actually very close without them (mostly Gokudera) truly realizing that.

Everything seems to be as usual but somehow it's not. As Gokudera does his normal lecture while walking ahead of his friend, he had a feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed him. He turned around to see his friend who were a few steps behind and was daydreaming again. He felt it was odd enough as this friend of his is always cheerful and never likely to be thinking far ahead, actually looking at a distance.

"Hoi! Baseball idiot! What's wrong with you today?" Not sounding too concern, Gokudera definitely sense that his friend is not himself today. So far, everything seems normal until they parted with Tsuna. "Does that means that he want to say something to me and only me?" The silver hair was thinking to himself until the tall raven break his thought.

"Hey… Gokudera… have you ever thought about your mother…." Yamamoto asked unconsciously. Of course, the silverette were dumb founded by the question and he never thought that his friend would actually brought this matter up.

"M-my mother...h-huh?" Gokudera mumbled softly. "What's with this sudden question? Is something wrong?" This time, he really sounded concern.

Realizing that he unconsciously said something, Yamamoto shook his head hard and told the half Italian to forget about it. He regained his smile and starts walking his normal pace again. The left out Gokudera stares sadly at his back as he began walking further and further. Didn't know what's wrong with Yamamoto or anything that's going to happen, but he knew that this is just the beginning.

As usual after school, they would go back home and change before hanging out at Tsuna's house. He is after all the 10th Vongola family boss and at his house, it is always merry especially with the childish and loud Lambo and the little Chinese girl, I-pin playing around with Fuuta.

"Tsuna! We are out of ingredients, can you go get some?" Tsuna's mother called out from the kitchen while he was in his room changing. Knowing that her son's friends always come over, she would cook as many as she can.

"Tsuna! Your mom called!" As usual, the home tutor, Reborn would kick Tsuna in the head whenever Tsuna is not paying attention. The boy never knew how this baby in black suit with fedora (who claims to be a hitman) got involved in the mafia. With the baby's shape-shifting pet, Leon, he would always change Leon into a weapon and hit the boy whenever chance he got.

"I got it." Tsuna replied while rub his hurting head and went down stairs. His mom asked him to go shopping while passed him a list of ingredients and also ask to take the children out too. Of course the children were excited about it since they haven't go out in a while. To Tsuna, it's going to be tiring and the thought of it already tire him up. Just as he leaves the house, a sight of two figure walking towards them.

"10th!" This time closer, it was Yamamoto and Gokudera. Obviously, the silver haired would run over to his boss's side.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun! We are heading out to the shopping district to get some groceries. Wanna tag along?" Tsuna greeted them and the kids always run ahead of him, greeting the two.

Gokudera without hesitant, he agreed. Yamamoto also agreed. The brunette was really glad that he is not the only one babysitting them while on a grocery shopping.

"Lambo want a big grape flavor lollipop!" The spoilt little boy shouted as soon as they reached the district.

"I-pin want orange flavor!"

The two kids walked ahead of them while thinking what they want to buy on the way. Tsuna could only sighed.

Throughout the trip, they finally got what they needed and were heading back home. Lambo was running with his lollipop in his hand and I-pin was chasing after him.

"Lambo, stop running!" I-pin shouted towards the stubborn kid in cow-print suit.

"Hey stupid cow! Stop running! There are many cars here!" Gokudera shouted with his hand form a fist. Tsuna and Fuuta could only sigh in exhaustion while Yamamoto just smiled that the sight of them having fun.

The little boy just ignored the both of them and run ahead since he was having so much fun. He didn't see what was in front of him. It was a zebra crossing and the light for crossing had just turned red. Everyone else realized it but by that time a truck honking can be heard and Lambo was already in the middle of the road! The driver saw Lambo and he immediately pull the brake but he was afraid that it wouldn't stop in time. All he could do was to shout and honk Lambo with a wishing in his heart that he wouldn't hit the little boy. Scared of the fast moving truck, Lambo just stood there stunned. He probably pissed on his pants but everyone was shock for him that they wouldn't even bother by the sight of it.

The truck got nearer and it caught every bystander's attentions. Tsuna was dumb founded and panicked. So is everybody else. Every one shut their eyes as the truck almost hit the little boy in cow-printed suit. The driver's heart was pumping hard but he couldn't do anything.

With his vision blank, all Tsuna could hear is the truck emergency brake and it hit on the side divider. Lucky for both the driver and Lambo, they are both saved though the driver has several minor cuts. It's a good thing the driver is quick thinking if not the poor little boy would have lost his life.

Everyone got their attention on the accident and no one notice a woman walking closely to them. She had her head covered with a think hooded coat and slowly walks towards her target who is, of course, was worried for the little boy and he relaxed when he saw that the boy is safe.

"Thank god Lambo is safe…" Yamamoto was really grateful he's all right. While the rest run by Lambo's side with him following at the back, he noticed a strange lady walking towards them suspiciously. Automatically he stopped on track, he caught a glimpse of her face and his expression changed. The lady took out a knife and "accidently" knock on him, causing the knife buried into his waist. Lucky for Yamamoto, he noticed something wrong with her; he escaped from suffering a deep wound.

"Die, Yamamoto Takeshi!" The mysterious lady whispered as they made contact.

However, the lady knew that Yamamoto notice her and her attempt of killing the baseball player failed. As soon as they passed each other, she clicked her tongue and walk fast, away from them.

Even though she hurt him, the raven hair couldn't help but to look as she disappears from his sight. Since everyone's attention is still on Lambo, no one else would realize anything that happened in the opposite direction. After he thinks a few seconds has passed, he finally felt the sting on his waist. Slowly he held his hand close to the wound and held it slightly out to see the crimson red liquid painted on his hand. Not wanting people to notice the red stain on his shirt, he took off his outer layer cardigan and wrapped it onto his waist. At first it hurts but he have to act like nothing happened. He wouldn't want people to be worried about him especially after what happened to Lambo.

After they apologized to the driver and their offer to pay the driver for the damages and medical fee. He refuse to take the offer while claiming that it was also his fault for not noticing Lambo earlier. Soon, the driver's family came rushing by. His wife also apologized to them despite knowing the situation where it's the little boy's fault. After the matters were settled, Tsuna scolded Lambo for not listening (Of course, Gokudera contributes in the scolding too). The little Bovino could only sobs because he knew he was at fault.

"Well, next time listen to us!" Tsuna says as they started heading home. Gokudera felt the uneasiness tingling in him again and so he turned his head to the baseball ace.

"What are you…." The half Italian said as he looked at his friend with the cardigan tied onto his waist. "Isn't it cold? It's autumn, you know…. The weather is quite chilly everyday…" He said after he didn't know what kind of question he should ask.

"Hahaha…. I guess it is" Trying not to look weakened due to the blood lost, he smiled cheekily like he usually does.

"Then why not you wear your cardigan…." Gokudera says, as he was about to grab his friend's cardigan. The tall Japanese just barely dodged it.

"I..erm…" He couldn't think of any excuses! "Er….. Tsuna!" Immediately he called out to the boy holding Lambo. The boy instantly turned his head from where the voice called out to him. Lambo was busy sobbing on his shirt.

"What is it?" Curiously he stared at his friend.

"I just remembered that I had some other things to do so I really got to go. Sorry" He smoothly convinced the boy as he held up one hand as a sign of apology. Of course Tsuna wouldn't want to hold his friend so he let his friend go. "Yeah sure! Thanks for today even though after what had happened." says the brunette apologetically.

Yamamoto smiled gratefully and turned to the opposite direction. Gokudera couldn't help but he stopped Yamamoto by his arm just before he could walk away.

"What are you hiding from us?" He sneered through his teeth as he looked directly into Yamamoto's brown pupils. Wanting to avoid his friend's question, he just slowly shook his arm and started running off. Furiously, Gokudera turned from looking at the baseball idiot's back to the ground. He felt frustrated as Yamamoto never really talk seriously with him. It was only just that one time when the both of them were facing Gamma in the future. Not caring everyone else were walking ahead, he just stared at the ground. The longer he stares, the more he noticed the little red stain on ground where Yamamoto had stood. Trying to confirm it, he looked at the ground of the direction where Yamamoto runs off. There were unnoticeably small red liquid left as trails.

"That idiot, I knew something was wrong with him!" Immediately he told Tsuna that he also had plans. Although he felt bad lying to Tsuna, he had to do it to find his injured friend. As soon as Tsuna nodded and smiled at him, he smiled back and instantly running, following the trail of the crimson droplets.

To be continue...


	2. Target B: The uneasy feeling

Gokudera Hayato followed the red trails carefully throughout the city but it doesn't seem to lead him to his friend. In fact there were no sight of him. "Where could this baseball idiot go with such wound?" he thought. Not giving up, he quickened his pace and cautiously not to step on the trails. He searched left and right as he passed every droplet of blood until suddenly the trail stopped. The last was a bigger drop compared to the ones before. Thinking that the wound has gotten real bad, he panicked, as there was no sight of Yamamoto anywhere among the sea of people.

"Keep calm Hayato… he should be nearby. With those blood…. those…b-blood…. he…." Trying to calm himself, he ended up doing the opposite. He knew panicking wouldn't help. He carefully scans the area and realized that there is an alley in between two buildings just a couple of step away. Not wasting any moment, he rushed there hoping that his friend is there.

The silverette's heart stopped a while when he finally found Yamamoto. Not because he was glad to see him but he was shocked to see his friend lying by the dumpster, unconscious. He ran to the motionless figure and quickly checks whether the guy's pulse is still there. After confirming that his friend is still here, he quickly searches for the source of blood. As he was searching, he heard a loud wail and looked at his friend for response. At that moment, he was glad to see the friend regained his conscious.

"W-what are you doing here, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked with shallow breath when he saw the silverette smiles and looking at him so relieving.

"You should tell me why you hid it! You could have told me at least!" Gokudera snapped at his wounded friend. He knew he was really worried about the rain guardian but he wouldn't want to show much of it. "Now… don't move…." he instructed the raven hair when he found out there's a deep stab wound around the waist. He torn out a bit of his shirt and wrap it around it to stop the bleeding.

"Argh…. That hurt…" Yamamoto groaned softly. Staring at the white cloth slowly turned crimson red; Gokudera knows that it can only stop the bleeding temporary.

"Hey, idiot baseball freak, it'll get worse. Let's go consult a doctor so that…." Just before he could finish his sentence, Yamamoto placed his index finger onto Gokudera's lips. "It's okay… it's just a small wound." He tried to assure his friend that he is fine. Angrily, Gokudera slapped away his hand and replied, "No, it's not okay! There's no way that it is a small wound!" Just as he wants to say more, he felt the awkward silence. He looked at his friend to find him fall unconscious again from the pain and blood loss. 'Urgh, he never think of himself as much as he thought of the people around him' Gokudera thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't wait any longer; he piggybacked the raven-haired as he make his way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

As the group is walking back home after that whole incident, Tsuna doubt anyone would have forgotten it that easily. Still tense from it, everyone just walk silently while Lambo is still sobbing from the shock.

As Fuuta walking beside Tsuna, he noticed that the Vongola leader has something else in mind. Other than fear from the event before that, he also has the confusion and worries portraying on his face.

"Tsuna-nii, is everything okay? You seems to be worrying about something..." The young boy looked at the elder boy's anxious face. "Everyone is safe and sound. So, don't worry." Fuuta tried to assure Tsuna that everything is fine.

"I'm not so sure myself. It must be just my imagination. Don't bother" Tsuna said softly while forcing a smile. Nothing has yet to happen but he can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen. At least not when he felt that his friends are running away from him unintentionally. Okay, maybe that is just he being over sensitive. Well, everybody has a personal issue and they would like to handle it personal. Right? At least, he hopes that he's right.

Slowly, they passed the shop lots on their way home. Then there they saw Yamamoto's sushi shop and his father is out waving goodbye to his customer from the inside. Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, saw them passing and greets them.

"Hey guys! Want some sushi?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. Looking around, he notices that his son is not with them. "Where's Takeshi?" He asked the boys. For all he knows is that his son is always off either to Tsuna's house or baseball training.

Tsuna starts remembering his thought from before. Thinking where would Yamamoto go, he is not home yet. "Take-nii says that he had some other business to attend to, so he went ahead somewhere." Fuuta answered on behalf of Tsuna when he notices that the browned-hair's thoughts are somewhere else.

"Oh I see. Must be his baseball activities…" Tsuyoshi replied naturally. "Well, I guess I have to head back to work. Do come visit whenever you are free." The old man said as he made his way to greet customers that just entered his shop.

After that, the group wave goodbye and just make their way back with no stop.


	3. Target C: Keep it a secret!

Gokudera supported his wounded friend with his shoulder as they walked out of the medical ward after consulting a doctor. They both walked towards the waiting seats nearby while waiting for the nurse at the reception to give Yamamoto's medicines. Luckily for the silverette, the doctor didn't asked much about how Yamamoto got the stab wound but only tend to him. The doctor most probably thought that he should get much involved with whatever they are encountering.

The both of them were silent as they sat there. Yamamoto doesn't know what to say to his friend who helped him to the hospital. Of course he should thank him but he felt the situation doesn't allow him to do so. Trying to think hard on how to do so, finally he thought he should speak up. As he wanted to open his mouth, he was cut in.

"So…. What actually happened?" Gokudera broke the silence while looking into the brown eyes of the baseball player. The raven-haired was taken back a little by the question his friend asked.

"Well… it just so happened that I accidently…. er…." Yamamoto wanted to find another alternative to answer that question but before he could finish his sentence, the silverette stopped him.

"Don't say you hit something accidentally or scratch yourself. Tell me the truth, you bastard", He said it furiously. At that moment, Yamamoto can only think about how a person can scratch himself that deep. So he tried to calm the situation by asking about it. "Ermm…. I don't think I can scratch myself that…", before he could finish his silly question, Gokudera was definitely pissed and both of his hands lift his friend's collar up. Still glaring onto Yamamoto's eyes, he wanted to scream at him.

A nurse nearby saw that happened and glared at the both of them. She held up a finger, moving it back and forth indicating 'Don't fight here'. Seeing that, the half Italian let go of the collar and look away.

Understanding what his friend trying to say, the brown haired just sighed and look the opposite direction. Then again, the silence came.

He knew he shouldn't joke around anymore, especially not after seeing how concern is Gokudera. "I-I wasn't really sure who was it." Yamamoto finally opened his mouth. With a hand placed on top of his wound, he closes his eyes for a while. "However, I'm pretty sure it was a woman." He said as he opened his eyes again.

Gokudera could only stare at his friend and he knows that the latter was serious when he is answering the question before. He hardly sees this happy-go-lucky guy ever being serious and he never thought that he would be able to see it again after the ruckus encounter with Bermuda and the Vindice.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" A nurse called out.

Gokudera stood up first and lend a hand towards his wounded friend. Yamamoto was wide-eye at first but then it turned into his smile. "C'mon, let's go" The bomber wasn't looking directly at the person he held his hand to but it was obvious that he's trying to be nice. Yamamoto holds onto his hand and stood up. The both went to the counter and took the medicine.

As the both of them going out through the door of the hospital, Yamamoto stopped Gokudera by his shirt. Confuse, the guy could only stop and look back.

"Don't mention this to anyone! Especially to my dad." The baseball player looked into his eyes and said it very seriously. "I don't want to make a fuss about it and make them worry.", he adds on, this time he soften his voice.

"Why would I tell anyone about this. It's not my business anyway", Gokudera snapped back at him and walked faster than before. Despite that, he still turns around sometimes to check on his wounded friend.

Yamamoto just smiles at every time his prideful friend trying not to be so obvious at worrying. They continue walk until they reached Yamamoto's sushi house.

The cheery boy waved goodbye while walking into the shop and greeted his father happily. Gokudera obviously not going to wave goodbye to him but he did make sure that the baseball idiot is okay.


	4. Target D: Paranoid

**Sorry for the late updates . Was really busy with class and stuff~ **

The night before Tsuna couldn't get even a blink of sleep. He didn't know what is the cause of it but he has that uneasy feeling ever since they came back from the shopping trip that day. He tried consulting Reborn but by the time he finished telling about his feeling, Reborn was already fast asleep in his usual eyes-opened sleeping style and a bubble blowing out of his nose.

Well that is probably causing him to yawn a lot in class and he fell asleep sometimes when the teacher is not around or when the class starts to get boring. Gokudera noticed his boss's behavior and he couldn't help himself to be curious about it. However, his eyes are not only focus to one person but two people. He would expected that the stupid baseball freak to be absent today due to his serious injury that he got yesterday, but the raven-haired is just there by his seat and looking out the window. It was as if none of that incident had ever happened.

Just as the bell ring for recess, the so-called right-handed man immediately rushed to Tsuna's table.

"JUUDAIME~! ARE YOU OKAY?"

The brunette who was nearly fallen in sleep for the third time becomes fully awake by the loud voice of his storm guardian.

"I'm fine but you surprised me." The boy answered as he slowly calm himself from the mini heart attack.

Gokudera realized his mistake and apologized. Still he had that curious face and was really worried that Tsuna has something that is bothering him. The brunette saw the face and just told him that he is just lack of sleep.

Naturally, the half-italian wanted to know what causes the Vongola boss to be sleep deprived but he decided not to bother much anyway. Since it's recess, Tsuna wanted to take this little time to sleep rather than to have his lunch. Seeing his boss is getting sleepy again, Gokudera decided to walk away and let the smaller boy sleep.

He looked over again to Yamamoto's window seat, and found out that he is missing. Instantly he felt a rush of wariness. He tried searching for the raven-haired in the class but he couldn't be seen. He went out to the door of the classroom to find the missing boy at the hallway but he wasn't there either. Soon, he realized that he was being too paranoid.

"What am I doing? He's probably buying some food or taking a leak! Why am I so worried?" He thought to himself. Then he slowly walks back to his seat and realized something is not right. So he stopped half way." Wait… I'm worried about that guy. No way…. It must be my mind playing tricks on me. Yup, that's right." He nodded his head and return to his seat while waiting for recess to end. Well, not that he loves listening to lectures that he already knows. As he sat, he rested his legs on the desk and pick up a half opened book to cover his face as he took a nap.

After some time passed, their English teacher disturbed the half Italian's sweet slumber. The class kept quite because they knew that the silverette was definitely pissed off when he was forced to wake up. The teacher just stood by his desk, waiting for the sleeper to finally wake up.

"Well… I would prefer that you listen to my class…" said the teacher, trying to keep his patience towards this troublemaker.

"Too bad for you. I prefer sleeping in your class." Gokudera replied coolly with one eye opened. After that, he just closed his eye and went back to sleep.

"If that's the case, you are to sleep… in the HALLWAY", the teacher replied fiercely. With that voice, Gokudera woke up.

Without arguing, Gokudera immediately got up and walked out the class. Before he walks out the room, he took a peek at Yamamoto's seat. He saw the textbook is opened and it's standing tall that it hides the sleeping boy.

"Apparently I wasn't the only one sleeping in the class…." Gokudera said softly but loud enough for the teacher to hear. To keep his pride as a teacher, the older man turn to search for another sleeping person. The moment he found Yamamoto sleeping too, he immediately lost his patience.

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI, YOU TOO. OUT TO THE HALLWAY!" He shouted impatiently.

The boy just slowly woke up when he heard his name is being call out loud. He stood up and wiped his saliva.

"Okay…. Thank you teacher…" He said sleepily and makes his move out. The class couldn't help but to laugh at that scene.

Feeling super pissed off, the teacher said again, "OUT!". After that, he took a deep breathe before resuming the class.

At the hallway, Gokudera keeps on looking over to Yamamoto, who is still sleepy despite having to stand outside. He scanned his friend's body for any open wound or bandages but he couldn't find any.

"Hey idiot…" the silver head broke the silence between them.

"Hmm…..?" With his eyes slightly open, sleepily, he looked over to his friend.

"How's your waist? Is it still bleeding?" The half Italian asked while looking elsewhere. Well, can't do anything about his pride.

Yamamoto was slightly surprise but he just smile. "It's fine. I can manage it. Don't worry." He answered softly.

"W-what…. I'm not worry at all! In fact, I don't care about you! Just that, I don't want you to about Juudaime in case he needs you. Well, not that he do!" Just before he realized, the silverette was blushing and talking too much so he decided to shut his mouth.

"Hahaha…. I got it. I got it. Chill man! Nice to know how you feel." This time, Yamamoto smiled wider and Gokudera's face got redder, in which he turned the other way so the raven-haired could see it. So for the rest of the class period, the both of them just stood there quietly, not saying any word.

Just when the bell rang, indicates the class has ended, Tsuna immediately went out after the teacher left the room to greet them in.


	5. Target E: After school plans

"Hey guys, I was wondering are you guys free on this Sunday? It's mother's day again and I thought of giving mama something." Tsuna asked them as the trios are walking home from school. As he asked, he realized that it sounded a little offensive as the other two never mentioned about their mothers and he knew about Yamamoto not having a mother. Immediately he turned to them and apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Juudaime!" The silverette instantly comfort Tsuna as he knew the smaller guy didn't mean any harm. "Really, it's okay. It's not like I really know my mother and I'm sure the baseball idiot doesn't mind either, right?" He looked over to Yamamoto, signaling him to agree to what he says.

Yamamoto saw his signal and he turned to Tsuna and smile. "Yeah… he's right. Don't feel bad about it. Besides, I would love to give mama something since she's very nice to us." The raven-haired assured him.

"If it's okay with you guys, we shall plan and buy some things on Saturday. It's okay right?" The smaller boy smiled and was very happy that his friends are tagging along. Looking for a present is hard for him so three people buying it would be easier.

Then they all walked along with Tsuna telling stories and Gokudera faithfully listened to it with full attention while Yamamoto just laughed along. "Okay, set. We shall meet again tomorrow." Tsuna finally said when the three reaches a T-junction where it separates the roads to their houses.

"Yea… sure thing, Juudaime!" The half Italian said it happily. Tsuna could just smile at Gokudera's reaction. Just then, the brown-haired realized that Yamamoto has been quiet the whole trip back. He turned his head to the baseball player and stare at him. The taller guy noticed his stare, instantly he smiled his signature smile.

"Are you not feeling well?" Tsuna asked with a slight worry in his eyes. Yamamoto looked at the shorter guy and assured him that he's doing fine. Not believing, Tsuna immediately hold up a hand on the taller guy's forehead and the other on his own. Gokudera just stood there, looking at the boy's action.

"You are slightly feverish! Were you not feeling well all this time?" Tsuna asked with concern.

"I'm fine. It will cool down later after I rest." Yamamoto said calmly.

The shorter boy wanted to argue back but he realized that Yamamoto might be tired for today. So he decided not to. Maybe all this time, this was the bad feeling he was feeling it, the feeling of not realizing that his friend is not feeling well.

"Do get some meds, okay?" He advised the sick man before making his move.

"Sure!" Yamamoto smiled and at the same time bid Tsuna goodbye. Gokudera could only stand there and wave goodbye. He then instantly turned to his direction after there's no sight of the shorter boy.

"Well, you better eat your medicine like you promised." The silverette said towards the tall man before leaving him behind.

"Yeah sure…." Yamamoto said back without arguing.


	6. Target F: Attacked

As soon as Yamamoto reaches in the front of his sushi home, he bid Gokudera goodbye, in which the shorter man just ignore him. The raven-haired just chuckled, as he already knew Gokudera would do that.

When Yamamoto opened the sliding door, a bunch of people's voices greets him and the atmosphere is so happening. Dumbfounded, he stood there for a while. That's until his father called out to him.

"Takeshi! Nice to see you back home but mind helping me take this to table 4, please". Immediately, without arguing, Yamamoto did what his father told him to and helped out in the shop.

As soon as the last customer leave the place, the younger Yamamoto sat on the chair with a sight of relief.

"Sorry, you have to help out immediately reaching home. You must be very tired." Tsuyoshi, father of Yamamoto, said while he cleans his sushi knife.

"It's okay, Dad. Once a while I should help out anyway." Yamamoto replied. As he sat, he looked at his father. Admiring how he can go through the busy restaurant everyday and being both father and mother to him. He felt very grateful and he thought, he should get his old man a present in the coming Mother's day. Seeing it's already late, he excused himself and retired to his room.

The moment he reaches his room, his body began to drop of fatigue. He must have not notice it before but he doesn't fell as well as he thinks he is. His knees become weak and he felt really heavy. Instantly, he set his alarm and went for bed.

Ring…..ring….ring…

The sound of the ring resonates Yamamoto's ears. He took his pillow and tried to cover the sound away but that didn't help. Feeling sleepy and heavy at the same time, he slowly reached out his hand and stopped the alarm ringing. He looked at the time and he remembered he had class. Slowly, he sat cross-legged on the bed and did a little stretching before getting ready for school.

As soon as he got down, he saw that his father had left a note and a breakfast ready for him. He sat at the counter and read the note.

**Going to get some stocks! I've made breakfast, eat up!**

**Dad**

He ate the breakfast prepared and starts going out of the house. Outside, Gokudera was waiting for him.

"You were waiting?" Surprised, Yamamoto asked.

"You know I passed here to go to school. Besides, Juudaime will ask about you, and I wouldn't want to bother answering that." The half Italian said as his eyes looking elsewhere and starts to walk away from the raven-haired.

Seeing the other guy's reaction, the raven-haired just smiled and starts walking with Gokudera, who is walking a distance in the front.

As Yamamoto walks under the morning sunlight, his vision starts to blur and everything seems to double up. It gets worse by the seconds and every steps he takes felt tiring. Then he remembered that he was supposed to take his medication yesterday, but he didn't. He felt so weak on knees that he fell onto the ground on his knees. The silverette who was walking in front of him heard a loud thump and immediately reacted to it. Just as he turned around, he caught a glimpse of his friend slowly decent to the ground. He managed to catch his black-haired friend before he dropped completely onto the ground. His friend was panting hard and his face was as red as tomato. Immediately, he held his hand close to Yamamoto's forehead.

"Oi…. You're burning up! Hold tight, I'll carry you back home." The half Italian said while wrapping Yamamoto's right arm onto his shoulder. He knew it wasn't time to say anything stupid, as the baseball freak is really not well. He wondered whether is it because of the infection inflicted on the waist.

The baseball player couldn't find the strength to reply or do anything so he just let his friend to do whatever. He never felt so weak before, and it felt so frustrating.

"You were sick too yesterday, right? I thought Juudaime asked you to take care and to eat your meds!" Gokudera keepings nagging while Yamamoto keep smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about that! I have totally forgotten about it. It was a really tiring day yesterday!" Despite his weakened state, he still has the strength to keep smiling to not worry his friend very much.

Just when Gokudera thought everything would goes well, something shines out from the distance and heads towards their way. The instant Gokudera noticed it; he immediately leapt backwards as quickly as possible with his sick friend still within his grasp.

"Shit". Gokudera muttered under his breathe. What a bad timing to be attacked, he thought. Who would be crazy enough to be attacking them at broad daylight? The silverette will have to think of an escape plan since Yamamoto is unable to stand on his own, let alone fighting against the incoming enemy. For now, he has to find a cover especially for Yamamoto.

In a distance, stood a cloaked figure on the highest peak of the electric pole. Seeing the target have safety escaped the ambush attack, the figure click his tongue and vanished.


	7. Target G: Sick

Gokudera hid somewhere in the shadow, waiting for more ambush targeted to the both of them. He held the sick raven-haired by his side; carefully he looked around the surroundings. When he was sure that the course is clear, he help out his sick friend and began walking to Yamamoto's house with cautions.

As soon as the silverette arrived in front of Yamamoto's sushi shop, sighing in relief that nothing has happened. He slowly opened the sliding door and it seems that his friend's father is not around. He shut the door behind and brought his friend to his room. At first he wasn't sure which was his room, thanks to the baseball freak, he managed to figure that is his friend's due to the baseball player poster on the wall. He set his friend by the wall as he went to set the futon. He placed his friend on the futon and tried searching for a wet cloth to put it on his friend's forehead. Just as he was searching through downstairs, he heard the front door was opened. He immediately went out and greeted the old man. The old man was surprised to see his son's friend to be here at this time.

"Hello. You are Takeshi's friend, aren't ya? What are you doing here?" Tsuyoshi asked as he placed the stock that he got for his restaurant.

"Well, it seems that Yamamoto had a fever, so I brought him back. Erm… do you know where I can get a cloth and basin." Gokudera asked with politeness.

"What? Takeshi is sick?" The man was a little worried. Instantly he made his move and prepared what Gokudera asked for.

"Thank you for being here for him. I will bring the medicine up when I'm done putting the stocks away." Tsuyoshi said with a smile. Gokudera could see the resemblance in this old man, in which he knows that the smile hides the worries he had for his son.

Meanwhile at school, Tsuna was waiting for his two friends to be here but they haven't arrived yet. It is almost time for class and the homeroom teacher could be here already. The brown haired stood by the window, looking at the students coming to school. Then, a girl from his class approached him

"Gokudera and Yamamoto sure is late today…" Her voice broke his thoughts.

"Ah… Kyoko-san! Sorry… I didn't realize you were here." Tsuna was a little surprised and was a little disappointed at his own reaction. Sasagawa Kyoko has been his crush for quite some times now. She is quite a dense person but she is really kind.

"Yeah…. I think they might not be coming." He said to Kyoko after he was calmed. Despite that, the red headed girl could see that her friend is worried about the two. After many events that had happened, she could tell what is Tsuna is thinking just by looking at his expression.

"Oh… by the way… are you free on this Saturday?" Tsuna asked her out of sudden.

"Sunday? If I'm right, it is Mother's day…." She replied but she stopped half way, thinking. Then she remembered something. "Oh… I'm sorry but my parents are taking a leave this weekend to celebrate Mother's day. It's been awhile since we had any family moments."

"I guess your brother will also be not free." Tsuna thought out loud. Kyoko looked at his apologetically. He assured her it is okay, since they also have their own family.

Just then, the bell rang and everybody went back to their seats. Tsuna looked out the window one last time before going back to his seat too.

Gokudera wet the cloth and placed it on Yamamoto's forehead. Just then, the older Yamamoto knocked on the door and entered the room with a tray of medicine and a glass of water.

"Here you go. The medicine." He said as he placed the tray beside Gokudera, who was sitting cross-legged by the ill patient's side.

The silver-haired just nodded in gratitude. The old man sat beside him and scanned through his sick son.

"Thank you." The man spoke again. After a while, he stood up. "I'm sorry for leaving the task to you like this. I should head back to the restaurant. Thank you again for being here." Tsuyoshi said before heading out of the room. Gokudera should just listen what the old man said, but deep inside he is envious of how caring of a father Yamamoto has.

Just then, he remembered about Yamamoto's wound, he immediately pulled out the blanket and unbuttoned the raven-haired shirt. He then looked over the waist and saw that the bandage hasn't been change. He searched around the room and found the medication got from the hospital the other day hidden in the cardboard. He took it out and changed the bandage for Yamamoto. He knew that his friend is trying to hide it from his father. Still, he had to change the bandage.

In a corner of a dark room, a cloak figure stood by the huge window. It was nighttime and the lights from the city shine really brightly. In contrast to the room the figure in, the outside seems to be lively. The figure pulled down the cloak, revealing a woman. She stares into the city with her hazel eyes, which seems to be empty.

"Soon sister. I will have my revenge for you." The woman mumbled to herself as her right hand held tightly onto her necklace.


	8. Target H: Sick visit

**Though it's a little late but Happy New Year~! And since January has started, I may be busy again with uni... so most probably I will update very late. So, do check out my other fictions, though it may be very little of it. **

"Ciaossu! Baka Tsuna. What's your plan for Mother's day?" Reborn greeted the timid brunette with his signature kick on the boy's head.

"Ouch, that hurt!" the boy shouted while rubbing on his bruised head. After that, his face turned serious but also looked sad.

"I was hoping on celebrating like last year but it seems that this year is not as merry as before." He said while looking out the window. "This year seems to have lesser people joining."

"Instead of sulking like that, try to contact your contact your guardians and asked if they are alright." The little baby mafia tried to cheer the brunette. Knowing that his tutor may be a little worried, Tsuna nodded and decided to do so.

"Thanks Reborn!" The boy instantly cheered up. 'I will ask them tomorrow…. and if they are not at school, then I'm going to visit them!' He thought determinedly.

**Next Day**

'HEEEEE! They really didn't come!' Tsuna thought pitifully to himself with his inner tear rolling down his cheek like a river.

A certain ginger saw his reaction; she chuckled a little at that sight, seeing that Tsuna is feeling better. He must have talked to someone about it, she thought.

She tapped on the brunette's shoulder. "Tsuna-kun."

The boy flinched and looked to his side to find Kyoko standing beside him, smiling.

"We can visit them after school if you are worried about them." She said again. She turned around and called out to Hana, her best friend. She nodded and the other girl seems to understand her signal. The brown haired girl just sighed and nodded as well.

"Let's all go together, okay?" She said again, this time more assuring. The brunette nodded slightly and smiled back at Kyoko. Just then the bell ring, the two of them goes back to their seats.

When class is finally ended, the three of them packed their bags and walked out of the room together. Just then, a slight buff boy came running to their direction.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" The boy literally shouted at them. Instead of running away or feeling embarrassed or anything, they are literally used to his screaming.

"Kyoko's big brother!" Tsuna greeted the white haired, which is also a part of his guardian, the sun guardian.

"Ah… oniichan! The shorthaired girl greeted her brother cheerfully. "We are about to visit Yamamoto-kun since he hasn't been to school for a couple of days now." She said again.

"I WILL JOIN YOU GUYS TOO THE EXTREME~!" The energetic boy yelled again. Then he caught his attention to Hana, the girl standing right beside Kyoko. Immediately he blushed and immediately turned his direction. "LET'S GO!" He yelled again with a ball of fist up in the air and start walking. Without further a due, the rest of them also follow behind him.

Ryohei who was walking further, slowed his pace to walk side by side with tsuna. Just then he remembered something. "Oh…. By the way… where is tako head?"

Knowing that tako head is referring to Gokudera, he also told him that the bomber also haven't come to school for two days now. They think that the both of them may have something on together. Though Gokudera always skip class, he knew that it couldn't be coincident that he is not around when Yamamoto is not.

"You sure you are feeling better already?" Gokudera asked from just outside of a room.

"Yes, I'm fine!" the raven-haired is back to his cheery side again and it is very relieving. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed and was looking at the other's direction. "What? You know I'm not lying. You changed my bandaged and wet my towel for two days now." He said again, slightly grinning.

"Well…. You better not tell anyone about this." The silver haired exclaimed with a slight blush over his face.

"Okay okay~"

"Okay…. I'll go now!" the half Italian said as he began to make his way out of the house. He passed through the restaurant and bid Yamamoto's father goodbye.

Just when he opens the sliding door, he was slightly surprised by the four visitors standing outside. They were also surprised, thinking that they would visit him after this.

"G-gokudera-kun?" Tsuna immediately blurted. Hana and Kyoko were talking to each other, suddenly stops at the presence of the silver-haired.

"YO TAKO HEAD~!" the boxer immediately greeted him like it was no surprise at all to see him there. Immediately the boy reacted to the calling and shouted back, "WHAT? LAWN HEAD?". He then saw Tsuna looking at him with concern.

"Juudaime~!" He called out to the little Vongola boss. "What's wrong?"

Tsuna just shook his head." I'm just glad that you are okay. Since the both of you didn't come to class, I got worried". He said and then a little embarrassed at how he is being paranoid.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Baseball idiot is just running a slight fever, that's all." From Gokudera's reply, the brunette immediately remembered their main objective here.

"Erm… he wouldn't mind if we visit him right? I mean, is he well enough to have some visitors?" Tsuna asked the taller guy.

"Of cour-…" Gokudera was about to assure them but he paused awhile. 'What if they find out about the waist wound? Well… what do I care what they think. But… then Juudaime will think that I am not able to protect the baseball idiot… then I have no right to be the right hand man… ' He thought hard. He then stopped the others, saying that he will check on him first. If patient don't mind, he will asked them up.

Thinking that since Gokudera has been here and knows Yamamoto's condition, they all agreed to it. The silver haired then ran to Yamamoto's room.

"Oi idiot! Put some clothes on." The bomber slammed into the room and found that Yamamoto is fully clothed. Sitting by the small table, Yamamoto was actually reading manga. Confused by the sudden intrusion, he just stares at Gokudera.

"Never mind. Just keep your wound hidden, the others are here to see you." Just that, he went back downstairs and signaled the others up.

"Yamamoto-kun! Are you feeling better?" Tsuna immediately greeted the raven-haired as soon as he entered the room. The others also followed him in.

"I hope you are feeling better TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said it very loudly. As usual, Yamamoto smiled his signature smile and was really glad that they visit him.

"Thank you for visiting!"

Under a single light of a dark room, with a tin of beer by her side, she curses the young baseball player. "Yamamoto Takeshi….. One day… I get you for what you did…." The woman muttered under her breath. This time, she is holding her necklace and a photo on the other. The photo revealed to be a picture of Yamamoto from a far.


End file.
